Lily and James?
by luva of timetravel
Summary: After admitting to Lily at a Ball that he likes her, Lily refuses to believe it, but one dance and one kiss changed everything for Lily Evans as she suddenly realizes that she's slowly falling for James Potter ...
1. Default Chapter

_Right peeps. Dis is ma 1st attempt at Lily and James Potter fic! It'll probs end up not being as good as I hope, but plz review and let me know!! Right … onto the fic!! _

Seventeen year-old Lily Evans sighed in boredom as she rested her chin on her hand. She was in History of Magic and the teacher, Professor Binns could not stop _droning_! Couldn't he ever do anything more exciting than talk? Lily guessed not. As she felt her eyelids droop, the bell rung and her eyes flew open. It was Friday and she'd just finished all of her classes.

She cautiously looked outside the classroom, to make sure that she wouldn't be attacked. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, four troublemakers, or better known to the entire school as, The Marauders, were famous for pulling pranks, and Lily, who was their main victim, hoped against hope, that this Friday, they would take pity on her.

Unfortunately, her prayers weren't answered as she felt a hex being sent her way. She just dodged the hex by inches and squealed. Sirius Black let out his usual bark-like laugh and Lily went bright red from anger. She'd taken seven years of their pranking! _Seven years_! She couldn't take anymore! She stormed over to Sirius and slapped him around the face-hard.

"For once in your life, _Black, _leave me alone! I am sick to _death _of your pranks. I swear to god if you do that to me one more time, you will regret it!" she screamed as she stomped off, fuming all the while. Sirius stared after her in shock, while Remus applauded.

Lily fumed as she entered the Gryffindor common room; she _detested _The Marauders, well, apart from Remus. He was alright. He wasn't so bad … Lily blushed on remembering the crush that she'd had on him the previous year, but thankfully, she'd gotten over it after a few months. She flopped into an armchair and groaned.

"The Marauders attempted to prank you again, huh?" Lily opened her eyes to see one of her best friends staring at her amusedly.

"Yep, you got it Amy. I can't _stand _them! They all make me sick!" she spat, looking angry.

"Well, pulling pranks. That's all they know and, you've got to admit, it does liven the place up a bit."

"_Excuse me?_" Lily questioned disbelievingly, "No, it bloody well isn't, when it's me they're pranking."

"Language Lils," Amy teased.

"Sod off," Lily moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Amy apologized, looking sincere "But I was just wondering, who are you going with to the Ball this year?" she questioned.

"Oh god! I completely forgot!" Lily cried, looking frustrated.

"Forgot? How can you forget? It's the thing that everyone's talking about. How can you forget?"

"I find that work is more important," Lily replied coldly, "I wouldn't mind passing my N.E.W.T's this year, unlike everyone else, who's getting worked up about some _dance_."

"That's harsh, Lils, real harsh."

"Alright, sorry, okay? I just … well, I was hoping Andy would invite me to the Ball. I feel that we have been getting quite close recently," Lily said, sounding miserable, "but he hasn't asked me. Maybe he's going with someone else." Lily suddenly recollected herself, "Well, it's not like I _care_ who he goes with anyway."

"Lils, are you talking about Andy … the guy in Ravenclaw?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, why don't _you _ask _him_ to the Ball?" Lily looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding.

"I guess I could do that." Amy beamed at her.

"Go on, I bet you anything he'll say yes. How could he turn you down?" Feeling renewed strength; Lily picked herself up off the sofa and exited the Gryffindor common room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

"Sure, I'll go to the Ball with you, Lils. I was hoping you'd ask. I haven't actually been able to work up the guts to ask you," Andy replied shyly, beaming at Lily. Lily smiled.

"Thanks for saying yes."

"Of course, anything for my girl." Lily blushed bright red, when Andy kissed her on the cheek "See you tomorrow night," he said with a wink, before walking off. Lily sighed dreamily, then turned around, only to bump into …

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh, sorry Evans, I thought you were someone else," The face of James Potter grinning sheepishly at her made Lily groan.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Actually, I was on my way to see you. Sorry, I thought you were that Hufflepuff, Andrea, or something like that. Sorry," he said quickly. Lily scowled.

"Just tell me what you want to say, Potter, because I really need to be going."

"Oh, right, well …" James ran a hand through his hair, which annoyed Lily to no end. _He must think he's so cool when he does that, _she thought savagely to herself "I was hoping if you'd accompany me to the Ball," he said smoothly, putting on his most charming voice. Lily stared at him in amusement.

"Sorry Potter, but I've already _got _a date." James looked shocked.

"You have? Who?" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

"None of your business, Potter," Lily spat, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Transfiguration essay that needs to be done," and with that said, she sauntered past James and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

"I can't _believe _she's got a date, I mean … _who _would take her?" James cried in frustration, running a hand through his hair, whilst sitting beside his three best friends by the lake.

"You make it sound like it's impossible for Lily to get a date," Remus stated.

"No, I don't mean it like _that_. I just mean … I can't see anyone being that good for Lily."

"Except you, of course," Sirius teased. James shot him a dirty look.

"You know what I mean!"

"Actually, Prongs, I don't."

"Yeah, you're not making any sense," Peter added. James rolled his eyes.

"Well, I make sense to myself and that's all that matters."

"Too right," Remus muttered to himself.

"So … I want you guys to do something for me," James said, lowering his voice slightly.

"To find out who Lily's mystery man is?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"James, finding out who Lily's mystery bloke is, won't get Lily to go out with you," Remus told him.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Moony," James said, waving his hand as if it meant nothing, "I just want to know who Lily's going out with."

"This is rather odd to me," Peter squeaked, "I mean, all we've ever done is prank Lily and now you want to go out with her. Won't she think it's some sort of prank?"

"An excellent observation, my friend," Remus said with a small smile.

"Damnit, I never thought of that!" James scowled, "but I want Lily to go with me to the Ball!"

"Well … I can't see that happening."

"God, why did Lily have to steal my heart?" Sirius, Remus and Peter looked to each other and rolled their eyes in exasperation.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

Lily sleepily finished her Transfiguration essay.

"Thank god, I've finished it!" she exclaimed, pushing it away from her and yawning slightly. She looked at the time to see that it was three o' clock in the morning.

_Wow, time sure did fly while I was doing that essay. Well, it's Saturday today, so I can just lie in till twelve_, Lily thought happily to herself. She'd done all of her homework, so she had the entire weekend free. She could go out and have fun, while her friends stayed in Gryffindor tower and did their homework.

The sound of the portrait door opening caught Lily's attention and she was puzzled to see that no one was entering the tower. She pulled out her wand and stood in front of the portrait, looking suspicious.

"Who's there?" she called out. Muffled footsteps could be heard and Lily narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right here …

"_Accio_." She whispered and out of nowhere, The Marauders appeared. The invisibility cloak flew into her hand and she looked extremely startled as she stared at the four boys.

"What do you four think you're doing?" she questioned angrily.

"More like, what do you think _you're _doing Evans? Gimme my cloak back! And what are you doing up at this time of night anyway?" James questioned, looking furious.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Potter. I've been up almost all night trying to complete my Transfiguration essay, and now that I've just seen you, my mood has now just got worse," she scowled.

"So sorry, oh great one. We'll leave you to your beauty sleep," Sirius said with a grin, but Lily stopped him.

"Do you think that's funny?" she asked, "joking about me, I mean? You've done it for seven years, Black, and to be perfectly honest, I'm _sick _of it!"

"Yes, you said that the other day when you slapped me," Sirius murmured, rubbing the cheek where she'd hit him before.

James looked from Lily to Sirius, then to Lily again. He put on his most manly smile and made a move towards Lily.

"Evans …"

"Don't even go there, Potter. I don't need you trying to hit on me at three in the morning," she hissed.

"So, who's this mystery man of yours?" Remus asked casually.

"Why are _you _so interested?"

"Curious, I suppose," Remus said with a shrug.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling anyone who _my _date is, _especially_ you four! I don't know what you've got planned for my date, but I'm warning you all now. Come near either myself or my date tonight and I will personally hex you into the next world!" she warned threateningly. Sirius merely laughed, while James grinned.

"I'd love to see you try, _Lily_," James said, feeling Lily's name on his tongue. It felt weird to call her by her first name in front of her. Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"You four are up to something. I can tell. Whatever it is … just … leave it!" she snapped, before storming up to the girls' dormitories.

"Man, she looks so hot when she's angry," James said with a grin. Sirius groaned.

"Whatever Prongs, let's go to bed … I'm tired," and with that said, they trooped upstairs to their dormitory. It wasn't until James got into bed and took off his glasses that he realized something.

"Damnit! Evans still has my Invisibility cloak!" he cursed as he smacked his head against the pillow.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

Lily finished the last of her hair for that night. For the Ball, she wore an long silky emerald green dress that fitted well with her fiery red hair. She'd tied the middle part of her hair back into a small plait, while the rest tumbled down past her shoulders. As she finished her make-up and was just putting on her emerald green high-heels, Cheryl, her other best friend, walked in and spotted her. She gasped when she saw Lily.

"Wow," she breathed, "you look amazing, Lils!" Lily flashed her a smile, feeling proud of herself, she'd really outdone herself this time. Cheryl had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Amy, on the other hand, had waist-length straight hair and hazel eyes. She was the most popular out of the three and Lily wasn't in the least bit surprised that she was dating Sirius. Cheryl was dating Remus Lupin, who Lily was slightly envious of. Remus was a lovely guy and he was very gentlemanly towards all the females.

"Are us three girly's ready for some fun tonight?" Amy questioned with a broad smile, stepping out from the toilet where she'd been reapplying her make-up. Cheryl and Lily both nodded in excitement.

"Trust you two to desert me for two of the _Marauders_," Lily said jokingly.

"Oh Lils, Remus is lovely, c'mon, gimme a break, he doesn't even prank you," Cheryl stated nervously. Amy grinned.

"My guy's the bad boy. I love bad boy's and you two know why, don't you?" she said with a mischevious wink.

"I'm not even going to ask, because I really don't want to know," Lily said, going slightly pale. Amy giggled.

"Well, let's go. I'll tell you if Sirius is a good kisser, which, I have no doubt that he will be," Lily groaned.

"Great … I can't wait!" Cheryl laughed.

"Don't worry Lils, I won't bore you to death with my night. I'll let you know if Remus is a good dancer or not."

"That is, if you two even get on the dance floor," Lily said with a cheeky grin. Cheryl gasped.

"Lils!"

"I'm kidding!" Lily laughed.

"If you think that Remus and I are going to be _anything _like Amy and Sirius, then …" she trailed off, blushing bright red when she saw the four Marauders standing at the bottom of the girls' staircase.

"Well, I'll see you gals later, I've got to go and see my date," Lily said, side-stepping around James and exiting the common room.

"So … is anyone going to tell us what you three were talking about?" Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Cheryl blushed, if possible, even redder as Amy burst out laughing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

Lily laughed as she danced with Andy. He was a truly awful dancer, yet she found it fun being in his company. Andy stumbled slightly and Lily quickly helped him up.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, looking embarrassed, "I'm not that good a dancer."

"Don't worry about it," Lily said with a huge smile planted on her face "I'm having fun all the same."

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"May I cut in?" Lily turned and narrowed her eyes at James Potter. What did he think he was doing? Andy obliged and let James dance with Lily, as it just so conveniently, at that moment, changed to a slow dance. Lily made to walk off, but James grabbed her arm.

"Just one dance for me, _Lily, _can't you give me that?"

"Sorry, Pot-"

"Call me James."

"What?"

"I said, call me James."

"Fine, _James, _what are you playing at?"

"Nothing, is it a crime to want to dance with a pretty female?" James questioned. Lily hesitated a moment, before slowly putting her arms around James' neck. James put his arms around her waist as they slow-danced.

"Don't think for one minute, _James, _that this will change anything," she hissed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," James said with a small smile.

"So … why have you taken such an interest in me lately?" Lily asked.

"Well … I finally opened my eyes and realized that a beautiful woman had blossomed in front of me. A woman … that I think I've fallen hard for," he whispered in her ear. Lily's eyes widened in alarm. Was this one of the Marauder's pranks?

"And before you ask, this isn't a prank," James said wearily, "I really _do _like you. I bet you anything Sirius, Remus and Peter are telling their girlfriends even as we speak."

"You like me?" Lily questioned suspiciously. James nodded.

"Is it a crime?"

"No."

"Then believe it, Miss Evans, because as unreal as it may sound to you, it sure as hell is real to me."

James pulled her close and Lily tensed slightly. She couldn't believe it! James Potter, star Quidditch player, one of the most popular guy's in school, best friend of two of the most good looking guys in school, fancied _her_!

"It's not a joke, I promise," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her lightly on the neck. Lily jerked out of his grip when she felt it and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor-hard. Cheryl gasped as both she and Amy ran forward.

"Lily, are you alright?" She questioned as she knelt down beside her. Lily nodded, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I want to go," she whimpered, "I don't want to be here anymore."

Cheryl glanced angrily at James, then softened on seeing Lily.

"C'mon then, Lils, let's get you back to the Gryffindor common room," and with that said, both Amy and Cheryl got under each arm and helped her back to the tower.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

"What the hell did you do?" Sirius questioned, "I've never seen Lily look so terrified in my entire life!"

"I uh … sort of kissed her …"

"Kissed her? Is that it?" Remus questioned, "I can't quite believe that."

"_Where _did you kiss her?" Sirius demanded.

"Uh … on the neck …" he trailed off, looking guiltily at his friends, he'd been ashamed of himself when he'd realized how much he'd scared Lily.

"My god! No wonder she was so bloody terrified!" Remus exclaimed.

"I told her I wasn't joking!" James exploded.

"Does she believe you?"

"I've no idea now …"

"Well, you'll probably see her tomorrow and—"

"I'm going to apologize, wait, in fact, I'm going to go and apologize to her right now."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = =

"Can I speak to Lily, please?" James questioned, looking at Cheryl pleadingly.

"I don't think so, Potter," she replied coldly, "Whatever it was you did, it wasn't funny. She's sobbing her heart out up there. What the hell did you do?"

"Look, please, just let me see Lily! I'm begging you." Cheryl eventually gave in and five minutes later, Lily appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffled slightly.

"Can we go for a walk?" James asked hopefully. Lily eyed him wearily, but agreed.

As they made their way to the lake, James sat down and motioned for Lily to sit down next to him.

"You still think that this is some sort of sick joke, don't you?" It more of a statement than a question. Lily slowly nodded.

James took his hand in hers.

"Please Lily … I … I don't know how to make you believe me, but … I really _do _like you. How can I make you believe me?" Lily stared at the lake.

"I … don't know, James."

"I really like you, Lily … but you're going out with that Andy guy from Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Lily nodded.

"Then I won't do anything," he promised, "I won't make a move on you or prank him."

Lily stared at him in disbelief.

"If that's what it takes to get you to believe me." Lily's face softened slightly. James Potter had really changed.

"Thank you," she whispered. James, unconsciously, reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lily's ear. Lily felt it and closed her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Lily opened her eyes and bit her lip. She should've spent tonight with Andy … not James Potter of all people. But he was being so kind to her … she didn't know what to think.

"Lily …" and before Lily knew it, James Potter's lips had claimed hers. She closed her eyes, thinking how nice it felt … until James' hand touched her knee. Her eyes flung open as she pushed him away, looking absolutely horrified. James was still James! He was still the guy that was big-headed about Quidditch and boasted about how good looking he was. He hadn't changed! This was all a joke and Lily had been so blind and stupid to have fallen for it!

Lily suddenly leapt up and scrambled to get away. James, alarmed, that he could have done more damage, ran after her.

"LILY!" Lily carried on running, tears prickling at her eyes, she'd almost given in to James Potter's charms. _Almost._She wouldn't let it happen again!


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Lily had the strangest dream, which concerned her and all of her friends …

_"Lily, he's just beautiful. What did you and James call him?" _

_"We called him, Harry James Potter." _

_"Ah, he's so adorable!" Cheryl cooed, "Oh, Remus, isn't he adorable?" Remus smiled and nodded, then tentatively held the baby in his arms. _

_"Ah, you'd make a great dad one day, Remus," James said with a proud smile. Remus flushed slightly._

_"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! Go! I'll hold him off!" _

_"James, I can't—it's too dangerous!"_

_"GO LILY! DO AS I SAY! RUN!" James bellowed. Lily immediately ran. James had never raised his voice before. She stumbled out of the room. She dashed into Harry's room and slammed the door, whilst putting Harry on the bed. _

_"Oh, there must be something I can do—AAHH!" _

_The door was flung off its hinges as Voldemort stepped through. Lily threw herself in front of her child._

_"Step aside girl!" _

_"No! Not Harry, please, I'll do anything!"_

_"Stand aside, now!"_

_"No, I beg of you! Take me! Kill me instead! Don't kill Harry!" _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_All Lily saw was a flash of green, then blackness …_

_"PETER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sirius was standing over Peter, who'd been cornered. _

_"YOU! YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES!" Peter screamed._

_"Why, you …" Suddenly, Peter drew his wand up behind his back, muttered a few words, and in that instant, Sirius Black's fate was sealed. Peter Pettigrew transformed into a rat and hurried off into the sewers, leaving Sirius to look like he'd murdered thirteen muggles and a wizard._

_Remus hummed lightly to himself as he took the shopping home. Cheryl was expecting him anytime soon. He hoped he wasn't too late. He dropped the shopping when he saw the Dark Mark hovering above his house. _

_"No!" Remus cried, horrified that something had happened to his fiancée. He dashed into the house, not thinking if any Death Eaters could be in there. He found Cheryl lying on the floor, caked in blood. She was still alive though, he could hear her faint breathing._

_"Cheryl?" Remus questioned shakily. Cheryl opened her eyes slightly._

_"R-Remus?" she choked and coughed up some blood._

_"We've got to get you to St. Mungo's! You and the baby are in danger!"_

_"No, Remus … it's too late." _

_"Who did this?" he asked barely suppressing his rage._

_"A-Amy." She choked out, looking tired. She reached up a hand and laid it softly on Remus' cheek "I'll always be with you," she whispered, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there by your side," those were the last words that came out of Cheryl's mouth before she died. Remus laid her down on the floor, shut his eyes for a few seconds, then reopened them. Amy would pay!_

_"I should've known all along that you were Voldemort's number one whore!" Remus yelled, his eyes ablaze. _

_"Remus, get out of my house!" _

_"I don't think so," he said, an evil grin appearing on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed Amy's wand and held it in front of her "You won't be needing this anymore," he stated, snapping it in half. Amy shrieked. _

_"My wand!" _

_"See ya, Ams," he said with a twisted grin as he yelled, "Incendio!" Amy screamed as the room was set alight. It began to get hotter and hotter and Amy was beginning to sweat. _

_"Remus, help me!" _

_"I hope you burn in hell!" he bellowed over the roaring fire, before apparating. He'd locked the doors and taken her floo powder, plus the fact that she was in the middle of nowhere, Amy was trapped. She screamed wildly as the flames covered her and killed her …_

Lily awoke sweating and shaking. That dream had been completely vivid, and she'd seen Amy being burned to death! She shuddered slightly, remembering the look on Remus' face.

"Oh my god," she muttered to herself, "I hope to god that wasn't real and that it was just a stupid dream!" then she snorted with laughter, "yeah, it was a dream, never in this lifetime am I ever going to marry and have a kid with James Potter."

"Morning Lils. Hey, you must've had some nightmare last night … or maybe it was a sexy dream, but you were screaming James Potter's name," Amy said with a grin. Lily paled slightly. She'd been screaming in her sleep?

"It was nothing," Lily replied dismissively. Amy looked unconvinced.

"So, what happened between you and him last night?" Amy questioned, perching herself on the edge of Lily's bed, frowning slightly, "you were crying your eyes out like anything and refused to speak to any of us. Are you ready to talk about it now?" Lily shook her head.

"Thanks for the concern, Ams, but … I'm fine. Really," she added on seeing her friend, looking suspicious.

"Well … if you say so."

"Yes, I do say so."

"Will you tell us what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Aw, Lils! What did he do?" Amy whined.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lily stated firmly, making it clear that the topic had ended. Amy sighed.

"Well, fine, be stubborn, if I can't get the dirt from you, then no doubt, James will tell Sirius, who'll tell me," she said, looking triumphant. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Ams."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lily walked to the Great Hall, alone. Amy and Cheryl had said that they weren't hungry and wanted more sleep, mainly due to Lily's screaming in the middle of the night, which had kept them awake. Lily sighed tiredly. That dream … her and James … Remus and Cheryl … Amy being murdered … Peter turning into a rat and sending Sirius to Azkaban … her and James … her and James … and their son, Harry James Potter. It just didn't seem real, yet the dream had been so vivid that it scared her. Lily Potter. She liked the sound of that, wait, what was she thinking? Where did that come from? Since when did she start using a guy's last name to see what it sounded like? That's what Cheryl and Amy did! Not her!

Lily was so deep in thought that she collided with someone and went flying to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily looked up to see James Potter extending his hand to her. She ignored it and stood up by herself, brushing her robes to get the dust off.

"Are you alright, Lily? You seem a bit distracted," James said quietly, looking slightly guilty. Lily glared angrily at him, he sure had some nerve! He was acting as if last night never happened! She attempted to side-step him, but James side-stepped the same way and grabbed her shoulders, staring pleadingly into her eyes.

"Please, Lily, I—"

"Excuse me, Potter, but I would like to go and have breakfast, so if you could be so kind as to remove your hands from my shoulders …" she trailed off, sending him a warning glare.

"Please, just … can we talk about what happened?"

"No, Potter, we can't. You're still you, and to be perfectly honest … I don't want to be your wife."

"_What_?" Lily's eyes flew open as she clapped her hand to her mouth. Did she just say that out loud? James was staring at her in disbelief.

"Lily, where on earth did you get that idea from?"

"I—I—oh just leave me alone! I had a nightmare last night, which included you and I marrying, if you _must _know. I really don't want to talk to you," she snapped, but James wouldn't let go of her.

"Please, just talk to me!"

"No! Get out of the way, Potter!" she yelled, pulling out her wand and aiming it at his chest. James' eyes showed nothing, but hurt. He took his hands away from her shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Lily, I understand, if that's what you really want," he replied sadly, "I'll just go and-leave. I won't bother you again, goodbye," and with that said, he walked off. Lily watched after him, feeling confused, he didn't look back once. Did he mean it? Was he really going to leave her alone, once and for all? She should've been happy, ecstatic even, but she suddenly felt quite lonely and sick.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lily was surprisingly subdued as she watched James Potter laughing with his friends. He didn't even glance her way. She found it rather … upsetting? Relieving? She didn't know what she felt.

"Hey Lils," Cheryl said quietly, sitting herself beside her best friend. Lily turned to Cheryl, remembering how she'd lain dying in Remus' arms. Tears sprung to Lily's eyes as she sniffled. It was because of Cheryl in that stupid dream, not about Potter! It wasn't Potter! It wasn't him! So, why did thinking of him make her heart ache? Why did …. Whoa, where did the heartache come from?

"Are you alright?" Cheryl asked, concernedly. Lily shook her head as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I … I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Alone?"

"No, here is okay, I-it's about that nightmare I had last night. I-It was about all of us."

"All of us?"

"The Marauders and us three." Cheryl nodded.

"What happened?"

"It-it was like our future or something, I-I'm not really sure, b-but it showed James and I …" she trailed off, glancing at him sniggering at Sirius who was attempting to stand on his head.

"Go on," Cheryl said softly.

"It showed James and I married with a kid!" She exploded, sounding shaky. Cheryl looked quite startled and unfortunately, Lily had raised her voice so much that The Marauders had heard. They all watched her wearily, while Lily lowered her head slightly, sniffling.

"Were you two happy?" Cheryl questioned. Lily nodded.

"Yes."

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's the rest of you that has me worried," she admitted, "You and Remus were engaged, by the looks of things and you were pregnant with his child."

"But?"

"You were beaten to death by Amy," she wailed, "and you died in his arms." Cheryl looked totally shocked, while The Marauders had gone deathly quiet. They'd heard what Lily was saying and hoping to get the rest of the nightmare. Remus looked slightly flustered by what he'd heard.

"What else happened?" Cheryl whispered.

"Remus went round to Amy's house and killed her. He called her, Voldemort's number one whore." She whispered going pale. Remus had paled considerably on hearing these words.

"Whatever happened to you and James?"

"We were murdered by Voldemort."

"Do you want to carry on?" Lily nodded.

"I want to get it off of my chest," she whispered, feeling sick. As she carried on, she didn't even seem to care that The Marauders were listening and by the time she'd finished, they all looked slack-jawed.

"That must've been a nightmare, Lils," Cheryl stated quietly, hugging her best friend, "our friends would never betray us. Sometimes people have nightmares because they don't know how they'd cope without their friends or family," she said knowingly "Don't worry about it, I assure you, it's nothing."

Lily lowered her gaze, feeling relieved. That nightmare had really been disturbing for her.

"So, I bet your and James' kid looked really cute, eh?" Sirius said with a grin. Lily glared at him.

"Piss off, Black!" she snapped.

"Hey, it was just a question!" Sirius said defensively.

"I'm going to go to the library, okay? I'll see you later," she said with a small smile to Cheryl. She nodded.

"See you later, Lils."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lily felt extremely lonely. James had been right when he'd said that he would leave her alone. She couldn't believe that she wanted the annoying big-headed boasting popular James Potter back in her life _and _it had only been one day! Five hours even!

She rubbed her eyes as she put the book that she was reading back onto the shelf. Maybe she'd go to Hogsmeade for the day, the teacher's wouldn't mind, she was the Head Girl, after all. And who was the Head Boy? James Potter. Her mind had been on nothing else, except the unruly haired boy with glasses, who seemed to bring life to wherever she was. She put her head in her hands.

Was she falling for James Potter? Or was this just a silly little school girl crush like how it had been with Remus? No, this time, it was different, and Lily hated to admit it to herself, but she was scared …

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Lily pulled her cloak tighter around herself, the wind whipping at her face. Her face was already red from the cold. She sniffed and coughed. She needed to get to The Three Broomsticks and have herself a Butterbeer.

As she pushed open the door, her jaw dropped when she saw who was sitting on his own in a corner. It was James! Lily was extremely startled to see him _on his own. _He almost never went anywhere on his own. She needed to talk to him about the night before. She _had _to.

She slowly walked over to him, then froze. A girl with wavy black hair had sat down opposite him and had engaged him with conversation. James grinned and leaned in close to her, whispering something …

Lily took a step backwards, feeling fearful. What was she doing here? _Why _was she here? Lily squeaked as she fell over, pulling one of the tablecloths down with her, making the glasses on the table, fall and smash to the floor.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?" It was Madam Rosmerta. Lily swallowed the painful lump in her throat, feeling embarrassed.

"I-I'm fine," she muttered. As she stood up, James and the girl were staring at her. James, with shock, the girl with amusement. She was grinning maliciously at her. Lily turned and made to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Rosmerta, I-I'll be back later," Lily stammered and ran from The Three Broomsticks.  As Lily rounded a corner near The Shrieking Shack, it was then that her legs gave way and she burst into extremely noisy tears.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Is that _Lily_?" Sirius questioned incredulously, pointing to a red-headed female, kneeling on the ground and trembling violently. Remus' eyes widened in alarm when he saw that it, indeed, _was _Lily.

"Lily?" Remus asked softly, kneeling down beside her, "Are you alright?" Lily looked up, her face taking on a neutral expression.

"I'm fine, I don't need _him_," Lily said shakily as she stood up.

"What? You don't need who?"

"_Him!" _she yelled.

"Who the hell is 'him'?" Peter asked, looking totally lost.

"Look, will you stop grounding me with all these questions? I don't need to tell you everything! Sheesh! You're beginning to sound like my parents!" she snapped as she stormed off, muttering obscenely under her breath. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked to each other, all sharing the same thoughts. What the hell just happened here?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The weekend seemed to fly by and Lily found herself sitting at the back of the Charms' classroom, not really participating. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Since when did she become so obsessed with James Potter? They hadn't spoken since the Saturday morning when James, no, not James! _Potter _had said he wouldn't bother her again.

"Right, I am going to be putting you into pairs for a Charms project, you may have the Christmas holidays to do it as well as during school time," Professor Flitwick stated, looking happy. Everyone groaned on hearing a Charms _project _and that they were going to be sorted into pairs by _Flitwick. _He always paired them boy/girl.

_Oh please, don't let me be put with James! I'll just die if I have to work alongside him! _Lily thought frantically to herself.

"Right, Mr. Black, you will work with Miss. White," he read from his list. Amy and Sirius looked to each other, feeling pleased that they were working together.

"We'll make a great team," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Amy grinned.

"Oh, you bet."

"Mr. Lupin, you will work with Miss Owen."

Remus and Cheryl both blushed slightly, when they realized they'd be spending _even more _time together than usual.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you will be working alongside—"

_Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not—_

"—Miss Evans. You and her are both Head Boy and Girl and I see it as fitting for you two to work together in a bit more close proximity," Flitwick explained, "I expect your project to be the best," he finished, then smiled broadly as he carried on reading from his list. As he finished, he rolled it up, looking delighted with himself.

"Now that that's settled, you may leave for lunch."

Lily felt sick as she left the classroom. She was working _alongside _James and Flitwick expected their project to be _the best? _Could she throw herself into the lake and die quietly?

"Hi there, _Lily, _I can still call you Lily, can't I?" James asked curiously. Lily nodded, eyeing him wearily "Well, uh, I was thinking, we could uh, start working on the project today if you want?" he said, running a hand through his hair and laughing nervously. Lily, instead of finding him irritating, found him to be quite cute when he ran a hand through his hair like that.

_Uh oh, I really HAVE gone mad now! _Lily thought worriedly to herself.

"Yes, we can start on it now if you want? We've got our own dormitory, you know? So, we could start work there if you want" James blushed slightly as he smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in five minutes," he told her, before dashing off. Lily stared after him in bewilderment. _What the hell am I playing at? _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As Lily waited in their own common room, she nervously fiddled with her hair. Surely it had been five minutes by now?

James staggered through the door a few minutes later, holding a whole load of Charms books.

"Wow!" Lily gasped, looking startled, "How'd you manage that? There are loads here!" James grinned.

"Oh, the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm never fails," he said, looking a bit like a young school boy, which Lily found quite attractive. _Whoa, slow it down girl, _Lily chided herself.

As they settled down, Lily tried her best to sound casual.

"So, you've uh, got yourself a new girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh no, she was awful, I just told her that I'd prefer to be friends with her," James told her. Lily looked surprised.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious," Lily said hastily, trying her hardest to fight back a blush. James smiled softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily's head snapped up.

"About what?"

"That night … between _us_?" Lily bit her lip. This was what she'd wanted to talk to James about for so long. She slowly nodded.

"I-I'm sorry if I scared you," he said slowly, "because I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know. I-I'm sorry, but it's just …"

"Just what?" James questioned.

"I don't know, it's just … you _did_ scare me. One minute, you were pranking me, the next minute you were trying to kiss me."

"I understand if you don't like me, but I can't help my feelings for you."

"James?" Lily rested her hand on his. James looked into her eyes hopefully. Did she feel the same way as him? "I'm flattered, really, I am, but—"

James quickly silenced her by putting her finger over her mouth.

"Please don't," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly.

"James, I—"

"Please don't hate me," he whispered.

"What?" Lily asked, feeling completely mystified "Why would I hate you?"

"For what I'm about to do," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Lily responded and shut her eyes. Was this what she really wanted? She was snogging James Potter of all people and there was still Andy … _Andy! _Lily pushed away from him, feeling disgusted at herself.

"Lily?"   
"James, I _can't_! I'm with Andy! This is wrong, I—"

"Lily, you don't want to be with him, I can see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"You want to be with … someone else, don't you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" he demanded.

"I didn't _know_ you were going to kiss me!" she retorted furiously.

"Yes, you did! You responded to my advance!"

"Oh really now?"

"YES!"

"Look, James I'm sorry, but …" She was cut off by James' lips claiming hers quite furiously. Lily responded with exactly the same amount of passion as James himself was giving her. His hands made for her skirt, but Lily shoved him away and slapped him.

"This has to stop, _now_!"

"You want me!" James yelled, "why deny it?"

"I-do-not—"

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't keep letting me kiss you!"

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE SUCH A BIG-HEADED, ARROGANT, PRAT WHO THINKS HE CAN GET ANY GIRL HE WANTS! WELL, NOT ME! I'M NOT GIVING IN!"

"_What_? You think that to me this is some sort of _game?_" James questioned in disbelief "Lily, I'm letting you know how I feel for you and you're just throwing it in my face!"

"_Potter" _Lily whispered dangerously.

"Yes, Evans?" James asked monotonously.

"Can we _please _just get a start on this project?"

"Fine."

While they were working, James was sending her sideway glances. He looked sad, dejected even, but Lily refused to look at him.

"Evans …"

"Yes?"

"If I ask you something, will you answer it truthfully?" Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"It depends what it is." James took a deep breath, before asking his question.

"How do you feel about me?"

Lily didn't know how to reply to that. True, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she wanted James Potter, _badly, _but she couldn't _tell _him! He'd probably go telling his friends that he'd gotten Little Miss Perfect to fall for him. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You're alright as a friend, Potter,"

James looked crestfallen.

"Just a friend? Nothing more?"

"Just a friend, Potter, now if you'll excuse me, I need the toilet," she said, standing up and exiting the common room. James put his head in his hands. Lily wanted him, he knew that much, but she was in denial … or she wasn't and didn't want him to know. Maybe she thought it was a joke? He had to do something to make her believe him, but what?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey babe, I missed you," Andy said with a smile. Lily flushed slightly.

"Hey Andy, listen, can we talk?" Andy nodded.

"Sure, where do you want to talk?"

"Anywhere, I just need to get away from James Potter, he's driving me crazy!" Andy chuckled.

"Ah, is he trying to put the moves on my girl?" he questioned as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily blushed.

"C'mon, do you wanna come back to my dormitory; we could do something … productive—if you want?" Lily nodded slowly.

"Yeah, o-okay."

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you … well, hopefully not too much," he teased. Lily immediately paled.

"Well, we could always do something _other _than that, right?" Andy nodded, his eyes gleaming slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Urgh, I. Need. A. Drink!" Lily screamed as she dashed for the Gryffindor table and downed five glasses of pumpkin juice in three seconds. Amy and Cheryl stared at her in amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen you drink so much, Lils!" Amy said, looking shocked.

"Hold on, why are you drinking so much?"

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know!" she gasped as she downed another glass of pumpkin juice. Amy suddenly grinned mischievously.

"I think I already know without you having to tell me," she said with a grin. Lily gasped as she grabbed yet _another _glass of pumpkin juice and downed it.

"You gave him a _ahem, _I mean, you sucked his lollipop, didn't you?" Cheryl started giggling madly, while Lily merely grabbed three more glasses of pumpkin juice and carried on downing it.

"Remind. Me. To. Never. _Ever_. Do. It. Again!" she gasped.

"Lils, I never you could be so naughty!" Cheryl said, giggling ever harder.

"C'mon, I've got to finish that Potions essay! Oh, what fun!" Lily said sarcastically as she finally finished drinking all the pumpkin juice that was in her reach. As Lily exited the Great Hall, Amy and Cheryl looked to each other and burst out laughing.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Where _is _he?" Lily cried for the umpteenth time. She'd received news from Dumbledore that James had to go home with her for the Christmas holidays because his parents were on a business trip and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin could only take Sirius. Peter was going on holiday, so James couldn't stay with him either. She was told that they'd have to have him for the first week and Lily was absolutely dreading it.

"Sorry, I'm late!" James panted as he stopped next to Lily.

"I wondered where you were! I've just seen my parents! Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand.

"Hey mum! Hey Dad!" Lily cried as she ran up to her parents and hugged them. They both hugged their daughter, then turned to James.

"So, who's this strapping young lad?" Mrs. Evans questioned, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, this is James Potter, mum."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, pleased to meet you, young man. Our daughter doesn't stop going on about you during the summer holidays," Mrs. Evans said with a grin. Mr. Evans chuckled, while Lily blushed bright red.

"I hope only good things," James said with a grin.

"Oh, well, lately things have changed …"

"DAD!"

"Alright, alright, sweetie, sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"C'mon, let's go home."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The first thing that James noticed when he entered the Evans' house was a female, who looked a little older than Lily, running down the stairs and brushing her hair.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going out to meet Vernon, I'll see you later."

"Petunia, aren't you going to say welcome home to your sister?" Mrs. Evans questioned, looking disapproving. Petunia sneered at her younger sister.

"Welcome home, _freak, _I'm _so glad _that you're home. Not! Why couldn't you stay at that _freak place _and made this Christmas enjoyable for me?" James looked shocked as he stared at Lily's older sister. She was _horrible_!

"Thanks for your lovely welcome home, sis, I'll stay out of your way so you can just shag your boyfriend senseless," Lily hissed.

"Lily Evans, watch your language! Now the both of you! Apologize to each other."

"Sorry," Lily grumbled.

"Sorry, _freak," _Petunia snapped and fled from the house, before her parents could have a say in their daughter's rude behaviour.

"I'll take my stuff upstairs, shall I?" James queried.

"I'll help you," Lily said, and helped James pick up his trunk full of clothes and carry it up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked to each other with knowing smiles.

"They remind me of us when we were young," Mr. Evans said with a grin.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Is she always like that?" James asked as he dumped his stuff into Lily's room. He was sleeping in the floor in her room while she was going to take the double bed.

"Yep," she said with a grim smile, "Welcome to the Evans' household."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily moaned slightly in her sleep. She was having a nice dream … she giggled and rolled over, her hand lightly brushing James' face as he snored. He awoke, startled and sneezed. His face immediately broke out into a grin when he realized where he was.

Lily sighed contentedly in her sleep and rolled over again, only to fall out of bed … and landing on top of James in the process! Lily slowly opened her eyes and let out a small squeak when she realized what position she was in and who it was with. James' grin faded when Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Um … you fell onto me in your sleep, Ev-_Lily_," he said quickly, gasping slightly at her weight being on top of him. Lily sighed and got off of him.

"Sorry Potter, I do that a lot …" she trailed off, blushing madly, "I don't know why, I just _do_, so I apologize" James smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Listen, Lily, I …" He fell silent and they eyed each other uncomfortably for a few minutes "I have a confession to make," he sighed, looking guilty. Lily immediately looked suspicious.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Well, I … you know your parents are going out for the whole day today?" Lily nodded, her eyes narrowing. What was he up to? James shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words.

"I sort of invited Sirius and Remus over …" he trailed off, wincing slightly on seeing Lily fuming.

"You asked them over _without my permission_!"

"I didn't think you'd mind!"

She opened her mouth to continue ranting and then stopped. She grinned evilly.

"Alright then Potter, I'll allow your friends over, if mine can come over too"

"What, you mean Cheryl and Amy?" James questioned. Lily shook her head.

"No, my _muggle _friends. Best friends of mine, in fact" James paled slightly; he'd never really managed to be with muggles without performing some kind of magic.

"But … but …" he spluttered, then stopped. If he could handle her friends, then she could handle his. He broke into a smile.

"Alright, Evans, you've got yourself a deal"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Evans had left, Remus and Sirius had arrived by Floo Powder, grinning broadly at James and casting sly glances at Lily.

"So, how'd you get her to agree to having us over?" Sirius asked eagerly. James blushed slightly.

"Actually, it was Lily that called the shots" he told them. Both of his friends froze.

"What did she say?"

"We have to spend the day with her and some of her muggle friends, who are her best friends, in fact, so we need to be nice"

Sirius groaned loudly, while Remus looked defeated.

"Oh, today's going to be fun, I'm sure"

"I think you'll like Dan" Lily spoke up, entering the living room "He's a lot like you three"

"_Dan? He? _I thought your friends were all girls!" James exclaimed. Lily glared at him.

"Well, you thought wrongly, didn't you? Oh, by the way, I should warn you, my girl friend, Stacey, is rather timid around the opposite sex. _Do not_ try making moves on her, Sirius. She may look pretty, but she doesn't like being harassed."

"How come?" Sirius asked.

"Long story that doesn't really need to be told. All you need to know was that she was used by a guy who only wanted _her body_, as you guys put it, apart from that, he totally ignored her in front of his friends."

"That's horrible" Remus exclaimed, looking appalled.

"Well, it's exactly what James and Sirius are like. I'm surprised you're not used to it by now" Both Sirius and James looked offended, while Remus stifled a laugh. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lily peered out of the window. She waved and turned around.

"Not a word about what I just said" she hissed, making her way to the door.

"AAAAHHH! LILY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" A female voice shrieked.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Lily's voice could be heard excitedly.

"Oi, OI! Where's my hug?" A male voice demanded.

"Sorry, Dan, how have you been honey?"

"Lonely and miserable without you, as always" Lily laughed.

"Always the smooth talker"

"You know it, babe, and you love it" Lily giggled, while James tensed and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of this Dan fellow.

"So, Lils, what's been—" Stacey stopped her sentence abruptly when she entered the living room "Is there something you wanna tell me?" she demanded.

"Oh, right. Stace, meet James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Guys, this is Stacey." Dan entered the room just as Lily was making the introductions. He grinned on hearing James' name.

"Ah, the infamous James Potter that we've heard so much about. I've been hoping to meet you. Hi, I'm Dan Green," he stated, extending his hand to James.

"You've heard about me?" James queried, cocking an eyebrow and glancing at Lily.

"Yeah, about how you're—"

"—an arrogant bullying Toerag, blah blah blah. Oh, but since October, it's changed. Now it's—" Stacey's sentence was cut off abruptly by Lily suddenly clamping a hand over her friend's mouth and laughing nervously.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Dan grinned knowingly. James looked from Dan, to Stacey, to Lily, and finally back to Dan again. Sirius chuckled softly, while Remus was smiling.

"So, why have you been so interested in meeting me?" he asked.

"Oi, Lils! Show us some spells that you've learnt" Stacey exclaimed excitedly, sitting down on one of the sofa's. Sirius made to sit down next to her, but one glare from Dan told him otherwise, so he just perched on the side of it. Dan quickly took a seat next to his sister and smiled. Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, hold on. I've been interested in meeting you because Lily goes on about you, and also, you sound kinda like me." Dan said. James looked somewhat surprised.

"Oh"

Everyone eventually seated themselves and made themselves comfortable, while they carried on chatting. Lily had ended up sitting on Dan's lap, who had one arm lazily resting around her waist.

"Oh, yeah, remember the time when we made that pact, Lils?" Stacey asked her friend. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Which one? We made so many."

"The lifelong one." Lily grinned.

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget? You still a virgin then?"

"Yup, course. Are you?"

"Duh, of course I am. Will be for the rest of my life." James stared at her in horror, while Dan grinned.

"Lils, guess what I got for my birthday?" Lily turned to look at him.

"What?"

"A motorbike" Lily gasped and squealed.

"Can I go on it, huh? Can i?" Dan grinned wickedly.

"What's in it for me?" Lily groaned. Why hadn't she expected this? Stacey tried her best to cover up her laughter, but was failing miserably.

"Okay, I've got it. If you snog James for a full minute, I'll let you go on the motorbike for as long as you like. How does that sound?" Stacey clapped her hands together, while bursting out into hysterical laughter, along with Sirius and Remus.

"So, how does that help you?" she questioned Dan.

"It gives me some entertainment."

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't ask me to um … well … you remember?" she asked, nodding at his lower half of his body. Dan looked down, then looked at her with amusement.

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"I am so never forgiving you for that."

"Why? You're my bitch; you're supposed to do those sorts of things for me." Stacey giggled, while Sirius and Remus laughed uproariously. James merely glared at Dan angrily. Lily smacked Dan around the head.

"I am _not_ your bitch!"

"Yes, so go on, Miss. Avoidance Queen, you've got to snog James for a full minute, otherwise no motorbike"

"Evil bastard!"

"Oh, aren't I always?"

"Only, if _Potter_ is willing" she said sternly, quickly changing to calling him his last name. James merely shrugged.

"Whatever"

"Do we have to do it right in front of you lot though?" Lily asked uncomfortably "I'd rather do it where we don't have lots of pairs of eyes on us." James nodded.

"I agree."

"Okay, fine. In your room then, Lils. Stace, you can watch" Stacey's jaw dropped.

"Why _me_?"

"Because I said so" Dan snapped "Now do as your big brother says!"

"_Fuck you!_" Stacey snarled "Do it yourself, you lazy bastard"

"Oh, I'm so wounded" Dan mocked.

"I'll do it" Sirius said quickly, standing up to prevent an argument from breaking out.

Lily sighed and made her way dejectedly upstairs. She'd always wanted to ride a motorbike, but first she had to kiss James Potter- _again_! James followed behind her, feeling excited. He'd wanted to snog her again for ages. They entered the bedroom and shut the door. Sirus called out that he'd listen, instead of watching, in case he got scarred from watching his best friend make out.

"Can we sort of … shut the blinds?" Lily asked awkwardly. James looked to her questioningly.

"I feel more confident in the dark" she told him. James smiled and ruffled his hair as he nodded.

"Sure."

Lily quickly drew the blinds, which plunged them both into darkness.

"Lily, where are you?" James called out, waiting for his eyesight to become accustomed to the darkness.

"I'm here" she said, tripping over a shoe and landing straight into James' arms "Sorry" she muttered.

James took a deep breath, then leaned in to kiss her. Lily, automatically, put her arms around his neck and responded. The passion grew as the kiss carried on and James was sure that it had been well over a minute, but Lily didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, and he didn't exactly want to either.

His hand moved lower to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lily gasped slightly, but carried on kissing him. Lily took a slight step backwards on feeling how close she was to James, but she fell right onto the bed. Unfortunately, she'd been holding James so tightly that he fell right on top of her. For a moment, they sort of stared at each other, before James leaned in and kissed her again.

_"James" _she whispered as his kisses began to move down her neck. She squirmed slightly on feeling both excited and slightly fearful.

_"Lily?" _James questioned, kissing her fully on the mouth again. His hand moved downwards to her leg as he brushed against it, before slowly and lightly putting his hand up her skirt. Lily's eyes flew open as she roughly pushed James away from her and slapped.

"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" She screamed as she scrambled to get up.

"Lily, wait! I didn't mean to—"

"Save it for someone who cares!" she spat angrily, flinging open the door to see Sirius sitting there, goggling at her.

"Out of my way, _Black_!" she snarled as she roughly walked past him.

"Wow" Sirius whispered as he entered Lily's room.

"What?" James snapped.

"You guys were in a _lot _longer than one minute!" James didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about that.

"How long were we in here for?" he asked, feeling both excited and dreading the answer.

"Almost half an hour" he whispered back. James let out a moan and buried his face into a pillow.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as Dan and Stacey had left, Lily had spent almost all day on the motorbike, as Dan had promised. They'd driven around in a deserted area, while James had been extremely quiet, staring at Lily all the while.

"I know that there's something between you two" Stacey had whispered "The chemistry is obvious. You two can't stop staring at each other and Lily obviously feels the same way as you do. Don't worry, she'll come round."

James had hoped that she would, but she hadn't. She'd avoided him all day and had only spoken to Remus and Sirius, although at times, she'd spoken rather coldly to Sirius, but at least she'd spoken to him.

As they arrived back at the Evans' household, Sirius and Remus said their farewells and had left. James and Lily were on their own.

"So, what do you want to do?" James asked, messing his hair up once again. Lily looked up at him sharply.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Exactly that. There's nothing to do."

"James Potter, you are sick!"

"What? All I did was ask …" he trailed off when it clicked what Lily was thinking, he chuckled softly "I think you're the one who's sick, Evans. A dirty mind, I mean. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips "are you talking about?"

"When I asked, what do you want to do? I meant, watch a film or talk or something. I didn't mean it like _that_!" Lily blushed bright red.

"Oh"

"So, what do _you _want to do?" Lily's eyes brightened.

"We can bake a cake"

"A cake?" Lily nodded furiously.

"Yeah."

"Um … okay then. I don't know how to cook, so, uh, you're going to have to teach me."

"Oh, it's easy" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Right, we need flour and some chocolate" Lily read off the packet.

"Um … where is everything?" James asked, unsure of what to do.

"James, you are absolutely useless" Lily sighed.

"Oh, so it's James now? Whatever happened to Potter?" James teased. Lily's lips tugged into a small smile.

"I apologize about what happened today, but my friends … they're always teasing me and I …"

"Don't worry about it" James cut in, smiling broadly at her, "So, where's the flour?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. As Lily got the flour out of the top cupboard, James watched her with a smile on his face.

"Okay, here's the flour. Right, we need … Hey!" Lily squealed on feeling something being thrown at the back of her head. James roared with laughter. He'd grabbed a handful of flour and thrown it at Lily's head, giving her a white look.

"That look really suits you, Lils" James replied innocently, when Lily grabbed a handful on flour as well and threw it at James' face. It exploded as it hit his face. It went all over his face, hair and glasses. Lily giggled madly as James wiped his glasses with his fingers.

"I'll get you for that, Evans!" James growled playfully.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try" Lily replied just as playfully. James grabbed Lily's arm, whirled her around and shoved a whole load of flour into her face. Lily screamed and tried to get it out of her eyes. James sniggered, then fell onto the floor, crying with laughter.

"Your … face!" He gasped, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Lily glared at him, then grabbed the last of the flour, knelt down next to him.

"This is what you get for messing with Lily Evans, Potter!" Lily yelled, shoving the flour all over his face. James gasped and spluttered as he tried to get the flour out of his mouth. Lily giggled madly, then gasped when James threw himself at her. They began play-fighting for a short while, before Lily collapsed, gasping for breath. James had pinned her down and was grinning impishly.

"Do you surrender? You forget, I'm James Potter, I can never be beaten."

"I'll never surrender to you" Lily replied defiantly. James simply smirked and leaned in to kiss her. While they were kissing, a scream could be heard and James immediately rolled off Lily and looked up. Marie Evans was staring around at her kitchen in horror. There was flour _everywhere_!

"Lily Evans!" Marie shrieked, striding over to her daughter and glaring at her "Look at the _state_ of this kitchen! Look at the _state_ of you and James! Go and clean yourselves up _right this minute_, then you can both clean up this kitchen! _Now_!" she yelled when they made no move to get up. They quickly scrambled to get up and ran.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"James, this is all _your_ fault!" Lily moaned. James stared at her incredulously.

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"You started the flour fight!"

"Yes, well, we're spending more time getting to know each other, so, in a way, I've done us both a favour"

"Whatever" They'd spent an hour cleaning down the kitchen and they still had half the kitchen to go. James was extremely tempted to use _Scourigfy_, but Lily had warned him that he'd get in her mother's bad books and that wouldn't have been pretty.

"Lily?" James asked, noticing that Lily had spaced out. Lily snapped out of her reverie and stared at James.

"Yes, James?"

"Do you still only see me as a friend?" he asked. Lily hesitated, unsure whether to tell him the truth. Slowly, but surely, she shook her head. James broke into a wide smile.

"Really? You see me as something more?" Lily shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to make of James' happy attitude. She nodded slowly. James' smile softened slightly when he saw how uncomfortable Lily looked.

"Lily?" Lily looked at him, her eyes locked with his "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily bit her lip. She'd anticipated this, but she hadn't expected the question to come out so soon.

"Can I think about it?" she questioned timidly. James nodded.

"Of course. Have as much time as you like"

"Thank you"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

That night, James awoke to Lily violently shaking him awake. He moaned slightly, then stopped to see her with tears streaming down her face. A roll of thunder could be heard and Lily squealed and buried her face into his chest. It suddenly struck him that Lily was afraid of storms.

"Hey Lily, shush, it's okay. I'm here. You don't need to worry. I'll protect you. Shush" he said softly, putting his arms around her waist and hoping that she wouldn't get worried that he was being sick minded. Lily merely pulled away from him and hugged him. James smiled slightly.

"J-James …"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"A-About your question from earlier …" James felt his heart do a double flip.

"Yes?"

"I-I want to be your girlfriend" she whispered, burying her face into his neck. James couldn't help himself, a broad grin spread across his face as he pulled away from Lily and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't realize how happy you've made me" he whispered.

"I've made you happy?" she quivered. James nodded.

"The happiest guy in the world. Thank you, _Lily_" Lily nodded as the tears carried on falling down her face. James smiled softly and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Hey, don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Lily made a slightly choked sound and hesitantly leaned in nearer to James.

"I-I've never … I mean …"

"Only do it when you feel ready!" James said firmly "Don't think you have to do it to make me happy. I'm fine waiting."

"Are you sure?" James nodded.

"Definitely"

"C-Can I … I mean, can you … stay with me?" she asked quietly. James nodded.

"I'll do anything to stay with you" he said as closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately on the lips. Lily ran her hands through his hair as James pulled her closer to him. That was how they stayed for the rest of the night and when Mr. and Mrs. Evans found them the next morning.


End file.
